rainy days & the art of spring
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Lysander doesn't think that rainy spring days are all that great. After all, all they do is affect your health and sanity. Molly Weasley is determined to change his stance on this subject. FLUFFY MollyIILysander, for Jenny.


**rainy days & the art of spring**

_Molly/Lysander_

_well you said he makes you laugh  
he makes you happy  
he sees you smiling back  
it is everlasting_

**Tailor Made, Colbie Caillat**

For **JENNY**

It's raining, but she doesn't seem to care.

The water falls onto her pale face, soaking her red hair and her clothing. The air around her is warm, though, so she's not too cold. Everywhere around her, flowers are blooming and green grass grows with wet tips. It's beautiful, she thinks. More like she knows.

"Molly!" Someone calls from behind. Spinning _(and successfully spraying water everywhere_), she turns to see her best friend, Lysander Scamander, who does not look happy. "Molly, what are you doing out here? It's one of those nasty spring days, and it's wet! You could… you could catch a… cold or something." He utterly fails at being protective.

"I like it out here," She defends herself, crossing her arms. "It's beautiful. You don't like spring?"

His eyebrow shoots up suspiciously. "Beautiful? How could it be beautiful? It's all wet, muddy, and just gross all around. I _hate_ spring."

"You're kidding," She hisses, glaring at him. "Look at all the raindrops, Lysander! They're so clear, innocent, and just pretty."

He cocks an eyebrow at her. "How can _raindrops _be innocent? I'm getting soaking wet, Molly, let's go inside."

"I'm _not_ going inside," She protests, crossing her arms stubbornly across her soaking wet school robes.

"Suit yourself," Lysander shrugs, turning around as if he's going to walk into the school.

"No," Molly pleads, staring at him. Holding up her Gryffindor _(red and gold_) scarf, she reminds him, "Gryffindors forever, remember? And we Gryffindors don't chicken out."

"This isn't chickening out," Lysander argues. "This is protecting my health and sanity."

Her eyes narrow. "You already have no sanity, so you have nothing to lose, Lysander."

"Hey!" Lysander throws his hands up. "You're not helping your whole _stay out here with me thing, _you know?"

"Oh, come on, Lysander," She begs, using her puppy dog eyes on him. "Come out here with me? _Please_, my friend?"

"Fine," He gives in as soon as his eyes fall upon her eyes, which sparkle with hope. "But how about we have a _mud fight_?"

"In my school robes?" Molly wrinkles up her nose. "No, thank you."

"Whatever happened to being _Gryffindor_ and _adventurous_?" Lysander teases, patting her arm in some soft way that's not typical of him.

Peering at one of the mud puddles, she gasps, "_That's _not adventurous. That's just gross."

"Exactly what I said before," Lysander replies, shaking some water out of his hair. "And you made me come out here, didn't you?"

Reluctantly, she agrees, "Fine, I'll do it." But before they begin, she quietly casts a spell. "_Repello._"

They begin to fight, and as she wanted, the dirt flies off of her and hits Lysander in the face. Groaning, he wipes his face rapidly. "Molly! That's cheating!"

"How so?" She replies smugly. "You never said no repellants."

Frowning, he chases her around the field there, getting mud all over the both of them.

…

The next day, she's out there again, letting the water drench her.

"Will you ever stop going out here?" Lysander whispers, letting the water drench him too. It's the second rainy day in a row, and hey, _Molly's_ not displeased.

"I love spring," She responds thoughtfully, picking at her pink fingernails that Dominique had painted for her. "It's not hot, but it's not cold either, and the rain feels really good. Besides, it helps the plants."

"Oh, is this what it's all about?" Lysander mocks, smirking. "The _plants._ They grow better in the rain, do they?"

"Look around," She says with a shrug. Walking over to a particularly pretty tree blooming with beautiful, immaculate white and pink flowers, she plucks one off and puts it in her hair. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Truthfully, he's never seen anything more beautiful than that flower, resting behind her ear and creating a contradiction with her flaming hair. "I'll have to agree with you on that one, Molly."

"Finally, you see things the way I do," She teases. Grabbing his hand, she pulls him with her until they _finally_ reach a field, filled with flowers. Her wet curls frame her face, and she laughs. "See this, Lysander? How can you look at this and say that spring isn't a thing of beauty?"

"I refuse to budge," Lysander protests, even though he admits in his mind that the _field_ is rather pretty, and so is Molly. "Gryffindors are quite stubborn, you know."

"Are we?" She wonders absentmindedly, leaning back so that her head is resting on his chest. "I mean, I suppose I'm not too stubborn."

"You won't admit that spring isn't the _best season ever_ or whatever," He says fondly, wrapping his arms around her neck in that overprotective way.

"That's because it _is,_" Molly says stubbornly, completely contradicting herself. Realising what she's done, she giggles. "But honestly, Lysander, I bring you all the way out here, show you the most amazing spot ever, and you still won't admit what you know to be true?"

"I don't know anything," He teases, grinning at her.

"Obviously," She shoots right back. Absentmindedly pushing a red-gold curl behind her ear, her face lights up as it always does when she has an idea or inspiration. "I have one more sight to show you. And if you're not converted by then, I'll… well, I don't know what I'll do, cause if this doesn't convert you… you're possibly insane. Deal?"

"Deal," he says, extending a hand to her. As she shakes it, he grins.

….

It's a gorgeous waterfall, parked right beside the Forbidden Forest. In a wondering tone, he asks, "How did you ever find this, Molly?"

"It was just _here_," Molly shrugs. "Since it's beside the Forbidden Forest, which has _such _the reputation, no one bothers to venture even close to it. So they never discover the beauty within."

"Some things are beautiful on the inside and the outside, y'know," he informs her, trying not to stare at her _perfect face_ and all.

"Who?" She sniggers, smirking at him. "That girl from Hufflepuff you stare at all the time?"

"What girl from Hufflepuff?" Lysander asks incredulously.

"I don't know her name," Molly says, shrugging, but he can still make out some kind of hurt on her face.

"Of course I don't like her," He protests, staring at her like she's insane. "I was talking about _you_."

Then suddenly, he leans in and presses his lips to hers. It's one of those short and sweet kisses, and when they both pull apart, she stares at him. "What is this, Lysander?"

"I don't know," He shrugs. "Hey, maybe we were meant to be together, maybe we were."

"But it happened, so we should give it a try, yes?" She breathes.

"Of course," he grins at her.

"So," She says, avoiding this aspect of their conversation, because it's _awkward_ and _weird_ and not at all what she wants, but somehow she does want it. That in itself scares her. "Have you changed your mind about the season of spring yet?"

Glancing around, he sees the beauty of the many trees that surround the waterfall, and the mist that breezes lazily through the air. He sees the birds in all their glory, flying from tree to tree. He sees the wide blue skies _(it's not raining, for once_). Looking down, he sees Molly, blazing in all of her bright glory.

"Yes," He replies, trying not to act as if he's giving up, though he is. "Well, sort of. More like _you've _changed my mind about spring."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She says excitedly, grinning at him.

"It's beautiful," He replies, meeting her eyes. And then he leans in again, touching his lips to hers.

They spend the rest of the afternoon there, enjoying each other and the beauty of spring.

She's never felt happier than this day, this moment- and neither has he.

**A/N: Happy birthday, Jenny ;D**

**Sorry for the terribleness of this fic. Truly.**

**This was also written for the Four Season Competition by Rosalie'sRevenge.**

**REVIEW PLEASE? **

**/begs**


End file.
